Five Firsts
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: Five firsts of Imayoshi Shouichi and Akashi Seijuuro. First Confession. First Date. First Kiss. First Argument. First Time.


**Kato: Five Firsts! Imayoshi x Akashi~ Rated M for a reason. An obvious reason XD SO this was the new pairing I came up with. Tadah~~~ Let us promote this new pairing~ My friend is helping me too in this~ 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

**Five Firsts**

* * *

**First Confession**

There was something different about Akashi Seijuuro that makes him stand out from all the women and men he once took specific interest in. Imayoshi knows oh so well what carnal desire is, a human's instinctual lust for another being's body, and the concept of seduction. However, with Akashi Seijuuro, everything he knew was simply negated. Just the sight of that porcelain skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat, glistening under the court lights… The mannerism in which his hair sways as he gracefully moves across the court, surpassing each of his opponents with the regality of an emperor… Those eyes, those piercing cat-like mismatched eyes glinted with eerie calmness despite any situation… And those thin red rosy lips that curve perfectly, flashing perfect and taunting smirks. Imayoshi knows oh so well what carnal desire is, but Akashi Seijuuro was of a different case. Just the sight of him makes his blood tingle in unadulterated pleasure. Just the sight of him floods his mind with so many dirty thoughts. Yet, at the same time, he feels something else for the emperor. Something else he could not grasp. A foreign fluttering in his heart that he somewhat welcomes.

"Uh-oh. I know that look on your face, captain."

Imayoshi directed his pitch-black eyes towards his companion who was grinning widely from ear to ear.

"What are you talking about, Susa?" He questioned his companion, arching a brow.

"You have that 'I-want-this-person' look, Shouichi," Yoshinori answered, patting his back. "Your taste has gone wrong this time."

"Oh?"

"That's Akashi Seijuuro, the captain of the Generation of Miracles. He would undoubtedly stab you before you can get a hold of him."

"I'd love a challenge," Imayoshi purred, returning his gaze back at the first-year redhead. Touo has a practice match with Rakuzan on that day, and being former members have their perks. "There's something about him that catches my attention."

"Good luck with that, Shouichi."

He kept his gaze directed at said emperor just as the buzzer sounded, indicating the end of game, with Rakuzan taking the win by a small margin. His lips curved into a playful smile when the redhead stilled mid-step towards their side, looking up towards the seats, scanning through the small crowd.

"That's unnecessary, Susa," Imayoshi breathed as their eyes met. Those mismatched orbs narrowed slightly in question of the gaze. In return, he flashed a flirtatious wink, smirking widely as his body stilled.

"You're digging your grave, captain…" Yoshinori warned as the redhead glared in turn to Imayoshi's actions, before turning away, displeased.

"I'd love to break his shell, Susa. I will have Akashi Seijuuro."

* * *

"Sei-chan, you seem to have a suitor~"

"And it just happens to be the former captain of Touo. What a catch!"

"Be quiet, Kotaro, Reo," Akashi reprimanded, tugging a clean shirt over his naked upper body.

Indeed, he is quite aware of the stares of the Touo former captain. He did not find such antics amusing at all. Rather, he was disturbed of his actions, up to the point that he almost abhors it.

"Don't give the guy a hard time, Sei-chan. The more you resist him, the more he will pursue you," Rei commented, patting the redhead at the back as he walks pass him.

"Two can play at a game. I'll play along with him," Akashi answered, smirking as he closed his locker door, exiting the room before the others.

"Maa, you shouldn't have encouraged the captain, Rei."

"Yeah. I can only hope those two will end up together so I don't have to suffer Sei's wrath." Rei breathed out a sigh as he packed his stuff neatly onto his bags.

* * *

"I won't beat about the bush anymore. What do you want, Imayoshi Shouichi?"

Said man stood by the entrance to the gymnasium, leaning casually against the wall as he stared down at the younger male. His glasses seem to glint under the golden rays of the sunset.

"Go out with me," he answered bluntly.

"No, thank you," Seijiuuro refused. "I'm not interested."

"I don't think so, Sei. I am pretty sure I can change your mind after one date," Imayoshi countered, trailing behind the redhead as he walked away.

"I'm not the least bit interested in you," Akashi answered frankly, stopping in his tracks to face the other. "But if it's a game you are playing, perhaps you can indulge yourself instead with others."

"You don't understand, Seijuuro."

Long arms wrapped around his waist swiftly, pulling him close.

"I only intend to play this game with you, seductive devil," he flashed a devilish smirk at the shocked expression on said redhead's face.

"I'd like to see you try to change my mind," Seijuuro answered, taking a bite of his plans as he slapped those arms away from him before walking away. "I'll message you the details."

Touo emerged from the gymnasium minutes later, glancing at the former captain who had an wide smile on his face.

"Something happened?" Yoshinori questioned as they approach him.

"Looks like I scored a date with the Rakuzan captain," Imayoshi happily answered, the smile on his face widening ever the more.

"Really?" Aomine questioned, tossing his bag to poor Sakurai who caught it clumsily. "Man, good luck with that."

"Jealous, Aomine?"

Said power forward could only produce incoherent noises along with stutters.

* * *

**First Date**

"What do you think, Susa?"

"I think you are starting to be like Kise Ryouta. You are very much over dressed. You look as if you're trying to attract women."

He tapped his shoes in deep thought before sitting on his bed in defeat.

"Pick my clothes then, Susa. Pick those that you think are 'Seijuuro-seductive'."

"I think you've really had a nail in the head this time," Yoshinori shook his head as he did what his friend requested, rummaging through his clothes.

"I would have asked Aomine if I did," Imayoshi countered with a sneer, crossing his legs.

"Why didn't you?"

"The only thing that guy could possibly know is the proper brassiere to purchase for a girl of a certain cup."

"... You do have a point there," Yoshinori agreed as he tossed him a long-sleeved grey polo-shirt. "Fold the sleeves three-quarters."

He did what the other told him as he removed his current top before putting on the grey polo shirt, leaving at least three buttons popped open to reveal his collarbone.

"You think this is good?"

"I think it's decent. I don't really know what that guy's preference is, but I can say for sure that he may more or less not mind what you are wearing as long as you don't embarrass him."

"He better knows well not to get his hopes up."

"I'm sure he knows that," Yoshinori answered. "Look, I have to go. Unlike some genius here, I have to study or else I may flunk out of college."

"Go ahead and see yourself out," Imayoshi answered, assessing himself in the mirror.

"Well, good luck, Shouichi. I'll pray for your poor soul," Yoshinori bid him farewell, closing the door to Imayoshi's apartment shut as he left.

"I don't need luck," Imayoshi murmured to himself, assessing his look. "All I need is my charms to woe that seductive devil."

* * *

"What is that get up supposed to be?" Akashi questioned, assessing the taller male's attire.

"I have to dress my best to woe such a seductive devil," Imayoshi simply gave as an answer.

"You're only helping me purchase new basketball shoes. You look as if I invited you to go to a club."

"We can head there, thereafter," was the playful suggestion as he inched closer towards the redhead.

"Keep your distance," Akashi warned in a low voice, walking away from him for a mere few steps before glancing back at him. "If you want to seduce me, removing your glasses might just do the trick by a meager percentage."

"I'll consider it on the next date," Imayoshi answered with a grin as he followed after the redhead.

* * *

**First Kiss**

Their first kiss was, needless to say, not so much of a romantic experience. Since their relationship is likely so unacceptable to the eyes of the public, they tend to keep a distance, much to the distaste of the older teen.

Despite the fact that they have been dating for almost two months and have gone to numerous dates, all initiated by Imayoshi, never had they kissed.

"I have to get going."

Like all his previous visitations, their dates would always end up with him standing at the train station, bidding the redhead farewell until they meet again the following week. It was maddening, how far apart they were, but they had to make do... For now, in Imayoshi's perspective.

"See you," was the redhead's curt reply just as Imayoshi grabbed one of his hands, raising it to his lips to plant a soft kiss on it.

"Have a pleasant evening ahead, Sei."

He was prepared to end the day just as that, but what Akashi did surprised him. As soon as he released his hand, a pair grabbed his collar, pulling him close as a pair of warm lips enveloped his in a kiss. His pitch black eyes stared in bewilderment at calm siena and ruby for a scant number of seconds before he claimed the younger's lips in a more passionate kiss, claiming those lips repeatedly with want and need. Those soft lips parted in their own accord - a silent invitation, which he gratefully took as he slipped his devilish tongue in, caressing every nook and crook of his mouth. Judging by the manner in which Seijuuro's tongue rolled over his, he knew that he was an experienced kisser, probably a product of his previous relationships, or rather, relationship Ashe could only think of one person who could have been with him before. A certain bluenette at that.

No more than a minute later, their lips parted, a thin string of saliva attaching their mouths.

"That is a goodnight kiss," Seijuuro stated, smirking widely as he pried those arms that had sneaked up his waist before turning away, walking back to his household.

"Indeed it is," Imayoshi readily agreed, licking his lips in delight and hunger. Just as he speculated, his craving for the younger only increased ever the more. His taste was so addicting... His scent was simply intoxicating... And their proximity then was maddening...

"What a nice goodnight kiss..." He brushed his fingers against his kissed lips, shuddering at the pleasurable tingle in them.

* * *

**First Argument**

Akashi Seijuuro lives his life responsibly, and with discipline. For him, nothing could be out of place, or breathed out of impulsive decisions. Apparently, Imayoshi Shouichi challenges just that.

"But, Sei, you promised you'll spend the weekend over."

"_Look, I really can't. It's compulsory for me to attend the basketball camp as the team captain. Unless my excuse is of family death or sickness, I cannot miss this."_

Imayoshi clicked his tongue in irritation at his response, his hand gripping the phone tightly. He did not like being promised of anything only to be led on.

"Sei, we agreed to this. I asked you two weeks ago and you agreed. We already have things planned. You. Promised," Imayoshi repeated, his tone angry.

"_Look, I-… I have to go now. Good night."_

"Sei-"

**CLICK.**

"Damn!" Imayoshi threw his phone to his bed in irritation, glaring at the piece of contraption angrily. First, he cancelled their plans over a basketball camp. Now, he hung up on him without settling things first.

"I can't believe he is ignoring his lover over some basketball camp-"

Lover?

His body stilled as he processed what he had said. Lover? Never has he claimed someone as his own. He did not expect it to be Akashi Seijuuro either. Did he hit a nail in his head after all?

His phone lit up, indicating that he had received a message. Picking it up from his bed, he flipped it open, reading a message from the redhead.

_Subject: Apologies_

_Sender: Akashi Seijuuro_

_Time Sent: 08:48p.m._

_You would understand my situation because you are the former captain of your team. Please be considerate and don't mope about it. I'll have my schedule free for next weekend as compensation. Do think about that. Have a pleasant evening, Shouichi._

"That is so unfair," Imayoshi breathed, contemplating what to respond.

Lover… hmm…

_Subject: Compensation_

_Sender: Imayoshi Seijuuro_

_Time Sent: 08:53p.m._

_I accept . Prepare to compensate for it next week. A kiss won't be enough as payment. Be prepared, Sei._

* * *

**First Time**

Their first time, just as their first kiss, was not a romantic experience. Both their carnal desires got the best of them, and neither stopped until both their lusts were but mere lulls. As the older teen lay on his bed, with the younger unconscious on top of his chest, he contemplated on what they had done. As if the numerous red lines that dragged down his back, and the numerous bites on the other's skin were not enough of an indication on what they engaged in.

Just as sadistic Seijuuro was, he also took an inclination to pain. He barely had him stretched out with two fingers before the younger forcibly took them out, taking all of him inside his tight and incredibly warm walls as he sat down on his lap. It was not much of a brainer that he was a virgin... Or perhaps, he was not the one to bottom. Needless to say, taking him repeatedly, claiming him as his own as he repeatedly coated his walls with his release was extremely pleasurable for Imayoshi despite the fact that the other was not a screamer.

_'We will just have to change that, won't we?_' Imayoshi thought to himself as he ran his fingers through slightly wet scarlet locks.

His body shuddered lightly as he visualized Seijuuro from earlier, moaning out his name with every deep and hard thrust directed at his prostate. It looked so obscene as he watched his whole shaft slowly be engulfed inside his tight walls as his hands gripped fistfuls of sheets, tugging at them and throwing his head back as he pounded into his core at such animalistic pace, his legs spread wide... How his face twisted into pleasure as he rides his length, his hands digging into those hips, just hard enough not to leave any bruises... How his moans reverberated throughout the older teen's room as they indulge in their sinful pleasures...

For once, Imayoshi was extremely thankful that his parents allowed him to live on his own after much argument on his part. To be able to spend time with the person he puts above anything else...

"What are you thinking?"

He glanced down at his lover who was glancing out the window as he spoke. He hummed a tune, running his fingers through his scarlet hair.

"Why do you think I am thinking of something?"

"First, you had that blank look on your face."

"And the second?"

"Your length is pressing obviously against my inner thigh."

Imayoshi simply grinned, flashing his teeth as he moved on top of his redhead, hovering over him.

"What can I say? I have a delicious body presented right in front of me. It's a pain to resist such temptation, Sei," he explained himself, leaning down to suckle on his lover's lower lip.

Mismatched eyes stared at him for a scant number of seconds before speaking. "Thrice. We did it thrice tonight."

"Aww, can't I push for another one?" Imayoshi dragged his lips towards his neck, placing soft kisses on the mark-free skin.

"... Just one. Don't be like a savage beast. I have an inkling that I would not be able to walk tomorrow." One of his hands reaches down to grasp his shaft, stroking it at a slow, yet irregular pace.

His body shuddered at his lover's heavenly touch on his length, coaxing it to hardness.

"That, I can't promise," was Imayoshi's curt response before he attacked his lips in a hungry fervor, delving deeper to explore his addictive taste.

'_Mine_,' were the last thought that ran through his head before they indulge once again on their burning passion.

* * *

**Kato: Read and review~ Thank you for reading!**


End file.
